


Derek x Stiles

by wildfrancium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Human Stiles Stilinski, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek Hale, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Stiles helps Derek through his heat.





	Derek x Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like I'm shit at writing Stiles and Scott isn't even in this and I almost wrote Scott instead of Stiles at least 98 times.

Derek was always a hundred times grumpier when he was in heat. He would insist that he was fine while Stiles sat on the couch and watched him stalk around the loft hard and sweating. 

He was on pretty heavy duty suppressants, but even those didn’t do much at the height of his heat other than keep him coherent and present as his body betrayed him. 

He didn’t get wet until the peak of his heat and Stiles being human wasn’t affected by any of the heat stuff. So Stiles sat on the couch attempting to do calculus until Derek’s patience snapped and he asked Stiles to fuck him.

It was a pride thing. Derek had taken forever to share details about heat with Stiles. He didn’t like Stiles to think he was any kind of needy, but Stiles kind of liked the way Derek begged to be fucked. Moaning Stiles’ name into the pillows. 

Stiles twirled a pencil in his fingers while chewing on another and trying to ignore the horny predator in the kitchen opening and closing all the cabinets repeatedly. Stiles groaned as he looked at his nearly empty notebook. The class wasn’t until Monday, but he was trying to finish his homework since he anticipated fucking his boyfriend all weekend. 

“Stiles?” Derek grunted making Stiles jump.

“Yep, yep here. What?” he asked picking up his pens and pencils. 

“You can order something, I don’t want dinner,” he said. 

“You need to eat,” Stiles said slightly disappointed to still be playing the game. He wanted to have sex.

Derek jutted his jaw out defiantly. “I’m not hungry.”

“Which is what you always say and then your heat ends and you try to take my head off cause you are hangry,” Stiles said closing his textbook. Derek narrowed his eyes at him, leaning against the wall.

“That’s not true,” he muttered looking away and Stiles grinned getting up. He caged Derek against the wall. He was like a furnace. 

“I’m gonna make you eat,” Stiles said nosing against Derek’s ear. Derek’s breathing got heavier as Stiles pressed closer, snaking an arm around Derek’s waist to grab the bulge in the front of his sweatpants. 

Derek groaned, rolling his hips and turning to bury his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles felt sharp fangs drag against his skin, but since an omega bite couldn’t turn him, he let Derek mark him up as much as he wanted. 

Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s hair. “We’ll eat and then I can take care of you.”

Derek growled against Stiles skin. 

“Are you wet you?” Stiles asked and got another growl. He rolled his eyes. “Words Derek or I’m taking your pants off now.”

“...yes,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ neck, hands wrapping tightly around his hips and then pulling Stiles closer. 

“I’ll make you a smoothie,” Stiles said, his own cock getting interested. 

“I can make my own damn smoothie,” Derek snapped, unwinding from Stiles and stalking into the kitchen. Stiles huffed a laugh and followed him. 

Derek made a big, loud show of cutting up fruit and blending it while Stiles sat and ate the rest of a chicken ceasar salad. He ate slowly while Derek glared at him, empty glass in hand. 

“Take off your clothes,” Stiles said putting another bite in his mouth. The tension in the room doubled as Derek stewed stuck between holding on to his control and giving in. Stiles loved the power struggle. It made him ache when he watched Derek finally submit to him.

Derek jutted his chin at Stiles again and bared his teeth. Stiles picked at the remnants of his salad. 

“I said clothes  _ off  _ Derek,” Stiles said slower. “Or do you want me to come over there and strip you myself?” he twirled his fork between his fingers and waited. For someone with little patience, he sure had more than Derek in heat. 

Derek snarled and pulled off his shirt. Stiles tapped the fork against the counter. “All of them Derek,” he said lazily. “I’m already going to have to spank you and that makes you gush which I know you hate,” Stiles said watching Derek turn red. Stiles knew all the little tricks to make Derek a gushing mess and the wetter Derek was the more submissive he got. 

Derek pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. His cock was hard and curved up to his stomach and the blush spread from his cheeks down to his hairy chest. 

Stiles stood up slowly, moving closer to his prey while Derek stood his ground naked and proud. So proud. 

Stiles kissed him hard, demanding as he pushed a leg between Derek’s. Derek gasped, holding onto Stiles and pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles let him and let Derek press into him while his hands slid down Derek’s back to grab his ass.

Derek grunted and Stiles squeezed again, letting Derek kiss over his jaw and down his neck. When he touched Derek’s damp hole, Derek bit Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles barked out a laugh.

“Was that a warning?” Stiles asked. Derek licked over the bite and Stiles reached around to grab Derek’s cock. Derek whined, and Stiles kissed the side of his head. “Upstairs. It’s time to end this,” he said squeezing Derek’s cock again. Derek glared at him, but headed up to the bedroom. 

Stiles rinsed Derek’s cup and threw away his garbage before gathering Derek’s clothes and following him up. 

 

Stiles sat on the end of the bed in his boxers and shirt and patted his lap. “Come join me Derek,” Stiles said to the wolf on the other side of the room. “Come on I’m gonna make you feel good now,” Stiles said. Derek bared his teeth so Stiles waited. While he waited he took his own cock out and stroked it. Derek’s eyes stayed glued to it. “Come on Derek,” Stiles taunted, leaning back to give Derek a better view. 

That did it. Derek stood over Stiles, while Stiles grinned up at him before reluctantly laying across Stiles’ lap.

“There’s a good boy,” Stiles cooed. Derek snarled, but Stiles ignored him, brushing a hand through his hand and then down the length of his spine. Derek squirmed on Stiles’ lap, his hard cock digging into Stiles’ thigh and his face burning. “Hands,” Stiles said and Derek placed his hands on his back so that Stiles could hold them together. Again, Stiles ran his fingers over Derek’s damp hole. Derek squirmed again, but Stiles had a better hold on him. “I’m gonna make you feel so much better Derek,” Stiles murmured, squeezing each round ass cheek. 

Derek pressed his face into the mattress and took a deep breath. Stiles’ hand tightened around Derek’s before delivering the first hard slap. Derek exhaled hard and heavy and Stiles waited before spanking him again. 

He could feel the tension and fight pouring out of Derek as he amped up the spanking, hitting his ass without much hesitation in between spanks. His skin was pink, but Stiles knew he wasn’t dripping yet. 

Derek got louder and louder with each hit. He twitched in Stiles’ grip as he whined and groaned. Stiles wasn’t strong enough to hurt Derek, but the constant pain wore Derek down in a good way.

When his ass was nice and red and he was finally sobbing, Stiles stopped to dip his fingers between Derek’s cheeks. He was happy to find Derek soaking wet and ready to be fucked. 

“Now you are all nice and dripping,” Stiles said holding his wet hand to Derek’s mouth. Derek licked it without being asked. Stiles pet his hair after releasing his hands and let Derek manhandle him onto the bed and sink his teeth into his neck.

Stiles stroked Derek’s hair as Derek pulled the rest of Stiles’ clothes off and buried his face in Stiles’ neck as he ground their hips together frantically. It was enough to make his toes curl and after a moment he pushed Derek off. 

Derek whimpered, so Stiles kissed his nose. “I just need to get some things,” Stiles said rolling off the bed and getting the thick knotted dildo. He couldn’t knot Derek, so after he fucked him thoroughly, he stuffed his boyfriend full of fake knot dildo until his heat broke. 

Derek laid on his back with his legs spread obscenely wide and a hand on his cock. His thighs were slick and sticky and Stiles kneewalked up to bury his face between them.

He sucked marks onto Derek’s slick thighs, licking up sweet slick as he worked his way towards Derek’s pretty pink hole. Derek yanked Stiles’ hair when Stiles slid his tongue into Derek’s wet hole. More slick rushed out as Derek relaxed and Stiles lapped it up. 

He pushed Derek’s thighs further apart and licked from his hole to his balls. He was sweaty and slick and wonderful. Stiles nuzzled his balls and Derek pulled his hair again.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles told him, pushing two fingers into Derek with a wet noise. Derek sighed happily and Stiles rubbed against his prostate. Derek groaned, trying to close his legs as Stiles’ nailed his prostate until his cock was a dripping mess. 

Derek let go of Stiles’ hair to cover his face with his hands and let out a frustrated growl. Stiles grinned and took his cock into his mouth, sucking until Derek was bucking up and more slick was gushing from his hole.

Stiles wiped his wet hand on Derek’s stomach and then inched closer to line his aching cock up with Derek’s messy hole. “Come on Derek. Lift your legs,” Stiles said bending Derek’s legs back. It was his favorite way to have Stiles fuck him. Bent in half and completely at Stiles’ mercy. 

Derek took his thighs and pulled his legs back, already panting. His dark eyes were glued to every movement Stiles made as he lined up and slowly sank into his boyfriend. Stiles groaned loudly while Derek growled, teeth bared and neck stretched out. Stiles pushed forward and licked up Derek’s throat making him whimper. He wasn’t too into doing the biting, but when he bit down on Derek’s shoulder Derek shuddered, coming with a low moan. 

Stiles smiled, proud, and then moved so that he could pound into Derek in earnest. Derek whimpered and cried out as Stiles nailed his prostate. Derek was so slid and sucked Stiles’ cock in deep while Stile thrust as hard as he could. He pushed Derek’s meaty thighs down and squeezed his still pink ass as he fucked him roughly turning him into a sobbing mess that reached out for Stiles. 

Stiles laced their fingers together, anchoring Derek while he fucked him through a second orgasm. Stiles loved the way his ass tightened and the way his eyes glittered with tears because he was still in heat and his cock was still hard. 

“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles,” Derek chanted with each thrust, his hand gripping Stiles’ tighter. 

“I’m right here,” Stiles moaned. “I’m so close, I’ll give it to you soon,” Stiles told him, bending forward to place a wet kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek whimpered, holding Stiles to his chest, breathing in his scent. Stiles kissed him multiple times on the side of the head as he thrust a few last times and then came hard in Derek’s open hole. 

Derek keened while Stiles felt his eyes roll back. He panted, still lying fully on top of Derek, and took a moment before untangling them. He was still in Derek, playing with Derek’s nipples until he was fully soft and able to slip out. 

Derek whined high in his throat, but Stiles shushed him and rolled his over. His hole was red and puffy, dripping slick and come. Stiles watched it for a moment and then Derek reached back, toying with his rim. He did that when Stiles took too long to fill him. 

“Hey,” he said biting Derek’s ass cheek. Derek grunted at him, fucking himself with two fingers. “Play with your nipples,” Stiles told him. For whatever reason it made taking the knot easier for him. 

Derek grunted again, but pulled his wet fingers free and shifted so that his hands were under his chest. Stiles waited until he was moaning and rocking before picking up the thick toy. 

It was made similar to Stiles’ cock just with a nice fat knot at the base. A fat knot that Derek loved to feel stretching his rim.

“Don’t wanna lose your come,” Derek groaned, pushing his ass back. Stiles licked his hole making Derek shiver. 

“You won’t,” he said and began guiding the toy into Derek’s stretched, slick hole. 

Derek groaned loud, whole body shaking by the time Stiles got to the knot. “I’m gonna knot you now,” Stiles said rubbing Derek’s thigh. “You’re gonna be so good for me and take it,” he said pushing against his rim. Derek sobbed, reaching a hand back while the other still played with a nipple. 

Stiles took Derek’s hand again and laced their fingers as Derek cried big fat tears as his ass accepted the big knot into his tight hole. He continued crying as he came and Stiles laid across his back, forcing him flat into the mattress. He held Derek’s hand at a weird angle, but didn’t let go. Derek continued to shudder under him, moaning his name into the pillows. 

Stiles kissed his hair and his neck, running a soothing hand up his side. He whispered comforting words to Derek as Derek lay stated under him. 

Stiles would take the dildo out after about half an hour and then they’d cuddle together until his heat wrapped up enough for a shower. Sometimes he needed to be fucked more, usually he needed to be fucked more but they usually only needed the knot once.

He smoothed his thumb over Derek’s knuckles as Derek drifted off to sleep. Laying sweaty and sticky over his boyfriend wasn’t the most comfortable, but he’d do whatever to comfort Derek, especially when he was the most vulnerable. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered kissing his shoulder. Derek mumbled something unintelligible, but it made Stiles smile all the same. 


End file.
